


follow that dog!

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: spring drabble prompt: earth





	follow that dog!

“Get him!” Louis shouts to Harry, who braces himself as 50 pounds of muddy labradoodle comes speeding towards him. Cliffords nails screech on the tile as he turns away from Harry. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he says. “No mud on the carpets!”

“I don’t think he understands you, Haz.”

“He understands ‘no’, doesn’t he? Fuck— Lou! The carpets!” 

Louis locks eyes with Clifford, who skids to a stop, and doesn’t look away until Harry’s got the dog by the collar, crowing happily. 

He kneels down to scratch Clifford’s fluffy head. “C’mon, boyo,” he says, “I think you need a bath.”


End file.
